There is a growing demand for high definition video teleconferencing systems. For some implementations, it is desirable for one or both of the endpoints of a video teleconference to be mobile. For example, a car company may desire a mobile video teleconferencing unit that can be moved around a large manufacturing floor so that remote experts can confer with local personnel and diagnose manufacturing issues. As another example, a hospital may want to employ a mobile video teleconferencing unit that can be brought into a patient's room so a remote physician can provide consultation.
For mobile video teleconferencing, a wireless local area network (WLAN) connection may be desirable. But video teleconferencing may have challenging end to end network requirements for bandwidth (for example 10-30 Mbps), latency (such as 150 ms), jitter (e.g. 10 ms), and packet loss (which may need to be 0.05% or less), which are hard to meet when the access medium is shared with other endpoints. One possible solution is to provide a set of access points (APs) dedicated to video teleconferencing; however, this solution can be very expensive to implement and may be excessive where the desired use is for a small number units which may be used a small amount of time.